


Roommate

by glittery_shirts



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable Alec Lightwood, Betrayal, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Love at First Sight, M/M, Manipulative Camille Belcourt, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Sexy Magnus Bane, Shy Alec Lightwood, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittery_shirts/pseuds/glittery_shirts
Summary: “Done staring?” I jumped as Magnus spoke, raising one perfectly manicured eyebrow.“I, uh, um…” My jumbled up thoughts refused to offer me a coherent sentence. The way he was looking at me, amusement dancing in his alluring eyes, his lips twitching, it turned my insides to jelly and brain to mush.“I’ll take that as a yes,” Magnus offered his hand. “My name is Magnus Bane. And you are…?”“Uhm, A-alec. Alexander L-lightwood,”“Hmmm Alexander…” Magnus purred. My heart fluttered and trembled. Usually I don’t like it when someone says my full name. It means trouble. But the way Magnus said it, the name rolling on his tongue, savoring it like a spoonful of Italian ice, it made the feeling from my legs sink to the ground, and my gut twisted pleasurably. “What an elegant name.”Or:Alec and Magnus meet as new roommates, and can you guess what happens? Oh, love is a beautiful thing indeed!





	1. New Roommate

Alec’s POV

Bing

The elevator doors slid open, revealing a hallway with beige-colored walls and a brownish carpet floor. The doors for the dorms were numbered with name tags labeling who was in which room. I slowly walked down the alley, eyes scanning the doors for my name. With each step I took the more dread pulsed through my veins, speeding up my heart and sending my brain into overdrive. I really did not want to share a room with someone else. Having to take share something like that, subjecting my privacy with a total stranger, it was enough to give me a panic attack. I was a withdrawn kinda guy, and I definitely did not want to sleep in a room with someone else unless they were my best-friend Jace or sister Izzy. This stranger could see me doing private things, or see my diary and discover my secrets…

'Stop it, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Get a hold of yourself.'

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I quickened my stride and looked with renewed vigor. At last, I saw my name next to someone called Magnus. What a unique name…

Grasping my bags, I opened the room… and my breath caught. Standing next to one of the beds was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. From his long, glittery hair, and perfectly shaped body frame, to his long, graceful legs Magnus was straight up dazzlingly gorgeous. His outfit, however, was simply out of the world. He was wearing a pink, ruffled shirt with jewels etched on down his front. His pants were black with a plaid white and black belt. He was wearing leather black dress shoes with a pink glittery seam and metal tip. The way his pants hugged his legs, Angel forbid, they made me think of things I didn’t know I was capable of thinking, racing through my mind in a swirling whirlwind of thoughts, making me slightly dizzy. My heart fluttered in my chest when I noticed the dip in between of his lower back…

Magnus turned his head and looked at me.

His eyes.

His eyes, his eyes, his eyes…

My heart pounded furiously as I gazed helplessly in his eyes. They were bright green, and easily the most beautifulest eyes I had ever seen. They twinkled, shimmered, lured me in their depths of appalling glamor. They were bewitching, enticing, ravishing, all of the synonyms that I could think of. Then all thoughts left my mind when he smiled.

It was a slight uplift of his lips, making his eyes flicker with warmth, like a light blinking on a candle. His lips were soft, full, exquisite, and they made a sudden hunger fill my body. It was unlike any other hunger I had ever felt before; it pulsed, snarled, tugged me towards his body and take his mouth with my own. The light fell upon his face, casting shadows under his eyes and refining his features. I had the sudden urge to kiss his jawline, to feel his soft skin shift under my lips…

“Done staring?” I jumped as Magnus spoke, raising one perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“I, uh, um…” My jumbled up thoughts refused to offer me a coherent sentence. The way he was looking at me, amusement dancing in his alluring eyes, his lips twitching, it turned my insides to jelly and brain to mush.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Magnus offered his hand. “My name is Magnus Bane. And you are…?”

“Uhm, A-alec. Alexander L-lightwood,”

“Hmmm Alexander…” Magnus purred. My heart fluttered and trembled. Usually I don’t like it when someone says my full name. It means trouble. But the way Magnus said it, the name rolling on his tongue, savoring it like a spoonful of Italian ice, it made the feeling from my legs sink to the ground, and my gut twisted pleasurably. “What an elegant name.”

I blushed. No one had ever called my name elegant before. “N-not really.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow again. “If that’s what you think, then we’re gonna have to change that. It’s not healthy.”

If this was Jace, he probably would have snapped off some snarky retort, like that’s what you think or in your dreams loser. But, being as this was me, all I did was blush even more and stammer off mindlessly. 

Magnus smirked, bringing my attention back to his lips. I quickly looked away and focused my gaze on the room. There were bags everywhere; some of them open with clothes spilling out, some of them empty next to the closet, some of them on his bed. Before I knew it I said, “Lots of bags.” Magnus’s smile broadened, revealing a row of white, perfect teeth. 

“Yeah, I’m majoring in fashion. I need a whole lot of clothes. Do you need me to get the rest of your bags?” Magnus’s eyes drifted down to my five-ish puny bags.

Blushing-again-I shook my head. “No, this is it. I didn’t need to bring a lot of stuff. Most of my textbooks are already here.”

Magnus stared at me. “But, what about your clothes? Surely you need more bags for your clothes?”

Biting my lip, I shook my head again. “No, I didn’t bring a lot of clothes. This much is fine for me.”

Magnus looked like he wanted to say more, but refrained from doing so. “Alright, that’s fine. I’m just gonna head to the bathroom real quick. You can unpack.” And with that, the most beautiful man I had ever seen swept out of the room with a flourish, swinging the door shut behind him.


	2. Should I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, If you're wondering how this chapter came so fast, that's because I have already written chapters 2 and 3, and half of 4. After this though, it'll take some time to write a chapter. I hope you enjoy this one!

Magnus’s POV

I stepped into the bathroom. Thankfully enough, it was completely empty. I turned on the sink and cupped my hands under the water, splashing it on my face. The cool spray shocked me out of the void of emotions I was steadily falling into, the water trickling down my face and neck to my chest.

Alec.

So beautiful. His body lithe but muscular, the gray shirt hugging him in all the right places. The light casting on his body, a slightly pulsing gold aura that illuminated his body frame and hips. That silky raven hair, flopping on his face in such an adorable way, breathtakingly stark against his pearly white skin.

Blue eyes.

His beautiful eyes, gazing at me longingly, those swirling colors pulling me into their depths, making me get lost in them. The eyes that held every shade of blue possible, blending into a heart-stopping, spine-tingling picture. His luminous orbs, acting like a black star, sucking up all of my attention without even knowing.

Grabbing a paper towel, I slowly rub my face, hoping to all the gods and deities that my makeup wasn’t ruined. I flicked my gaze to the mirror, running a practiced eye along the lines and curves of my face. Good. Makeup: intact.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I headed toward the one person who would understand what I was feeling and help me with my situation.

...

I barged into Catarina’s room, not even caring to be subtle. Her head shot up, startelement coloring her features, before realizing it was me and settling for a frown. “Magnus! What in the world are you doing here?” 

I paused to catch my breath, resting my hands on my knees. “Cat! You will not believe who I just met. My roommate turned out to be much better than I originally thought he would be. Much, much MUCH better.”

Cat smirked. “Is he hot?”

I sighed, my thoughts drifting back to my beautiful new roommate. “More than hot. He’s got black, silky hair, a perfect body with all the right dimensions, gorgeous blue eyes that I could stare into all day…” My voice trailed off unknowingly, images of Alec and his beauty and cuteness filling my vision.

Cat’s smirk broadened, her eyes dancing with amusement and a little surprise. “Wow. I don’t think you’ve ever talked about anyone like that before. Not since…” Cat covered her mouth hastily, but it was too late. I frowned, my mood darkening. I hated any reminders of my ex, Camille. I winced. Even the thought of her name hurt. Cat sighed, her eyes apologetic. “Sorry, Magnus. I didn’t mean to bring her up. But it really sounds like you like this mysterious new roommate. You should ask him out.”

I shook my head rapidly. “No. No, no, no. It’s always the most beautiful ones who end up breaking your heart. I will not date him.”

Cat gazed at me solemnly, her gaze filled with sorrow and concern. “Magnus, you need to live again. Not just date people for a day, spend the night at their house and then drop out the moment you wake up. Get in a relationship. This new roommate of yours seems special, more important and more significant. Please, do it if not for me then for you. It will help.”

I stare at her, doubts swirling through my mind, before I sighed. “Alright, fine, I’ll do it. I’ll date him. And for real, this time.”

Cat smiled, her eyes showing relief and fondness. “Good. I’m happy for you.” 

I sighed. “Yeah, well, don’t get too excited. He’s extremely shy, and I don’t even know if he’s gay. This might not work out.”

Cat cocked her head, pondering. “Huh. Shy and perhaps straight. This is not going to be easy. Oh, wait, what’s his name again? You didn’t tell me.”

I beamed, feeling like this is an important moment for us, that when I tell Cat what his name is the answer will be right in front of us. “Alec Lightwood.”


	3. Nagging Siblings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack! After this, the next chapter will come much later because I haven't finished it yet, so don't get too hopeful XD
> 
> Also, does anyone notice the note at the end of the chapter? It's the same note at the end of the first chapter! Just ignore it for now while I try to find out a way to get rid of it. :)

Alec’s POV

I heaved a sigh of relief when Magnus left. I was getting so flustered and confused, and the situation was so out of my hands that I could have just told Magnus ‘hey, I think that you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Oh yeah, did I mention that I’m shy and that I know virtually nothing about fashion?’ If Magnus had stayed for longer, of worse, the rest of the day, I was sure that I’d lose my mind and start doing things that I would regret. It’s just that, he was so beautiful and enticing, and his smooth caramel skin was practically screaming to be caressed, his glittery hair begging me to tangle my fingers in the glistening locks. I groaned, shoving my hands roughly in to my hair. I needed to distract myself before my mind left into other more... pleasurable... thoughts.

Lifting my bag from the floor, I took out my notebook and textbook . Sitting at a desk next to my bed, I immersed myself in statistics and numbers, probabilities racing through my mind and soothing my jumpy nerves. I was figuring out a particularly hard problem when a knock resonated through the room. Sighing, I walked to the door and got a handful of Izzy.

I peeled myself from the bear-hug, gasping for air. Standing in the doorway was a beaming Isabelle and an indifferent Jace. I frowned. “What are you guys doing here?”

Izzy punched my arm. “What, so now we can’t meet you anymore? We missed you!”

I stared at her. “I left like one hour ago,”

Jace rolled his eyes, a smirk plastered on his face. “Dude, you haven’t even unpacked yet, and you started studying for your Actuary exam? The one with, what was is called, Probabilities? You clearly need our help,” he said, pointedly ignoring my previous comment.

I frowned. “I don’t need your help. I’m a grown adult.”

Izzy rolled her eyes, drifting into the room toward my bags. “Yeah, a grown adult who doesn’t take care of himself. Jace, maybe we should just move in here,”

“Yeah, and find out all of his dirty little secrets. Is that right, Alec?” Jace smirked, his eyes glinting dangerously. 

My eyes widen, a deep panic rising in my chest. Jace didn’t know, did he? “Wha…? What do you mean? I don’t have any secrets!”

Jace raised an eyebrow. “Jeez, bro. I was just kidding. Although, the way you denied it makes it seem as though you do have a dirty little secret, huh Alec?” Jace looked way too predatory than he ought to. I shook my head frantically, but before I could think of a retort, the door flew open and in walked the sparkly Magnus Bane. My heart stopped, before galloping frantically as those shimmering eyes met mine. Magnus’ lips twitched into a smile, and I felt my face go hot.

“And who are you?” Izzy inquired curiously, before realization dawned on her. “Oh. You’re the new roommate, aren’t you?”

“Yes I am. Magnus Bane. Pleasure to meet you.” Magnus extended his hand, his voice silky and  
smooth like honey. I felt my knees go weak, the feeling oozing out of my body. Izzy took his hand and introduced herself. “I’m Isabelle Lightwood. This is my brother Jace, and your new roommate Alec.” She pointed to each of us while telling our names.

Magnus smiled, his eyes brightening in the process. “Nice to meet you, Jace. I already met Alec. Nice guy. Not much of a fashion sense,” his eyes landed on me when he talked. 

I swallowed, my mouth gone dry. Magnus continued to stare at me with intensity, making my insides burn and nerves set on fire. “H-hey Magnus…” my voice trailed of, the thoughts melting in my mind and Magnus’ stare filling my vision. I swayed without even knowing it, completely rivet in his ravishing eyes. 

Jace cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m going to stop this now, or else too many ‘things’ are going to happen in here and I don’t want to be here while they happen. So, goodbye!” With that, Jace left the room, pulling Izzy out with him. I was left in the room alone with Magnus, cursing at Jace with all my heart and soul. My face was hot, hotter than it had ever been, and I knew I was blushing like crazy. I started at the floor, my shoulders hunched up, wishing that the ground would swallow me whole and put me out of my misery.

“Alexander,” Magnus purred my name delicately. My heart twittered in it’s ribcage, shuddering with lust. The way Magnus says my name, the feel of it rolling off his tongue, the way he almost caresses it, was doing unexplainable things to me. Magnus continued, his lips curled in a knowing smirk. “I know you’re probably busy, so I’ll leave you to your own devices. I’m just going to head to the bathroom. My make-up’s a mess!” Magnus stalked over to one of his bag’s, grumbling about inconsiderate people not being careful with their juice. I honestly didn’t know what he was complaining about. His make-up looked fine. His face looked fine. His face looked gorgeous. His face looked… and that was as far as I allowed my brain to venture. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I continued putting my clothes away and organizing my side of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So. That was chapter one. Good? Terrible? So bad you never want to see it again? Please, do tell me!


End file.
